Elsword: Reminiscing
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: A conversation between Miharu and Rena, Miharu speaks about her going through some turmoil due to her gaining a crush on a close friend of her boyfriend, and this is how it falls into place, Rena toying around while Miharu blushes like a idiot.


_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**You're saying 238 Million is poor? People will kill for that amount of ED!**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Meh, having a lot of money is just how I am Miharu-chan~!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**You're a mad woman…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**Whatever~**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**Hey..Rena…Can I tell you something? **_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Sure, you can tell me anything, I'll make sure to keep it a secret.**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**Thanks…Uhm, I'm starting to crush on someone a little…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**And that person…would be?**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**NOT TELLING!**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**I won't tell anybody Miharu-chan~!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**No! _**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**-sigh- Then why tell me Miharu? If you don't want me to help…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena: **_

_**I know…but…who it is...it's a bit odd…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**I've seen and heard weirder things from you Miharu, I'm sure this isn't as bad…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**O-okay…It's….Matthew…X.x**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Rena: **_

_**Hehehehe~! I saw that coming!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**Eh? o.o; How?**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Because I know, You~! I saw when you and Leon got together…and I can easily tell how you react to certain things! Based on my history with you, I saw this coming a mile away.**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**=/= ….I can't believe I was so readable…Embarrassing –sulk-**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Oh Hush you! Your not readable, I just know you better.**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**True, But How'd you know it would be him of all the other guys?**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**3 Things~! He's closer to Leon than you think, thus being closer to you, and his relationship with you is evolving~! Second, His behavior towards you is mimicking Leon's in a sense…but what gets you, is his own flare of things~, so that intrigues you, its something different that possibly, excites you, and…3…He err…Marked you…going by your status…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**=.=; That still horrifies me how badly, but easily he did it…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**and I'm going to say this…and don't kill me. But when people do….aggressive things to you, it turns you on sort of, because you're a Sadist…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**I want to Shoot you but your right about that. Q.Q I hate that part of me! DX Why do I like that?!**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**Hehehehe…your so cute sometimes! X3**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**I have noticed his behavior…changing…a tad bit… ;_;**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Of course you'd notice. Your paying attention to him more!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena: **_

_**-holds head- GOD DAMN IT! _**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**You know how it goes, you say you two act like siblings buuuut~ Friends - Best friends - "BFFs" - "Siblings" - Lovers.**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**Your making me blush….**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**Hehehehe…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**Oiii…I'll just keep it hidden..My attraction to him…and try to avoid Matthew…I don't want to get…lovesick like…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**Love, is not emotion. One simply keeps it contained for so long Miharu…even you, can't avoid such a thing without a big sacrifice…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**You sound like a Philosopher…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**Whateves..**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

…_**He has shown me a Sensitive side of him before…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**ah Hah!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**What?!**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**There it is~! Hehehehe…."He has shown me a Sensitive side of him before…"**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena: **_

…;_**w;…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**And So it Begins…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena: **_

_**It's not like it means anything. –pout-**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**It's almost like I'm watching a play, this is oh so very cute! **_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**S-shut up! D:**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Hehehehe..Oh hush…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**Nyaaa..**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

…_**Is it bad that me and Matthew go in dungeons alone together…? Q.Q**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Oh no, that's natural, You two will start doing things you normally wouldn't do together, remember Matthew didn't want to have a thing to do with you when you were having your leveling fit. Now he doesn't care, and would actually rather DO dungeons with you!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

…_**.That is true…and I asked him if he needed help earlier too…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**Hehehehe…So very cute~!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**Wait…HAVE I'VE BEEN DOING THIS SUBCONSCIOUSLY ALL ALONG?! Omg…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**BUWHAHAHAHA! YOU JUST NOTICED?! XD**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**I was doing it before I even realized it….**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**And I was watching the whole time, laughing to myself…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**I….;w;…FUCK MY BRAIN!**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**XD Cause I saw all this coming! Oh Maaan!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**-facedesk-….How could I be so blind to myself…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Love makes you do crazy things Miharu, hehehehe…HAHAHA! XD **_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**STOP LAUGHING! **_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena::**_

_**Rena…I'm Missing him…Q.Q**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

…_**.Which one? 83**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena: **_

_**Both! D:**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**You know they don't stay up as late as us Hun~!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**I know…GOD DAMN IT! I don't like this! ITS CONFUSING MY HEART! My Heart…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu: **_

_**Hehehehe…It's gonna get worse everyday~!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena: **_

_**THAT'S NOT COOL AT ALL! DX That's….not like me…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Oooooh~ She's admitted it!**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**O-oops…**_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**-maniac laughter-**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

_**That wasn't supposed to come out…SHIT! I don't want him on my mind everyday! I need other things to focus on! It isn't right! DX Why do I have emotions like this anyways! **_

_**SMS to Kokoro, Miharu:**_

_**Heheh…**_

_**SMS to Yui, Rena:**_

…_**I still can't get over why I like that idiot so much…**_

* * *

_**Note: This actually happened, Around last year during the summer, I gained a crush on the close friend of my boyfriend and it was absolutely driving me nuts, and this is just a conversation between me and my best friend and how they helped me with it, note that it wasn't Rena who talked me through it xD Though I thought it would be nice for me to upload this so you guys can see how I am partially, and how much of a Tsundere I am xD**_


End file.
